1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems and database technology. More specifically embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, pagers, etc.
2. Related Art
Recent miniaturization of electronic components has led the way to the reduction in size of almost all electronic components. Reduction in the size of electronic components resulted in physically smaller sized electronic devices. Manufacturers of the electronic components, at the same time, took the opportunity to add new features to the same or even to the reduced sized electronic devices.
Electronic organizers were introduced to the market more than two decades ago. These devices were commonly used to store and maintain address books, telephone listings and daily activity schedules albeit with limited number of records due to limited storage capacity. Subsequent development of such devices introduced limited capability calculating functions, weekly and monthly scheduling “to do lists” and business card files. The most noticeable developments in this family of devices, in the recent years, are increased memory size, reduced physical size, communication capabilities and increased functionality.
The emergence of Personal Digital Assistant, commonly known as PDA, introduced a new type of organizers. The PDA's have capability to store telephone numbers, addresses, daily appointments and software that keeps track of business or personal data such as expenses. Furthermore, the present PDA's have the capability to synchronize to a personal computer, thus enabling the two devices to exchange updated information together. Additionally, the PDA can connect to a modem, enabling it to have electronic mail (e-mail) capabilities. Another recent development in PDA technology is capability to browse Web pages located on the Internet and synchronize, e.g., HotSync, with another device or with a compatible personal computer. Moreover, an advanced PDA can have Internet capabilities to communicate over a wireless interface. (e.g. radio interface).
A typical PDA user often uses the device during a business meeting. The user can easily access his/her customized telephone directory, schedule business activities, send and receive e-mails, and connect to the Internet, etc.
More advanced PDA devices, such as hand-held computer systems, each have the capability to wirelessly exchange certain category of information such as an electronic business card. For example, in a business meeting, one needs not hand over a conventional paper business card to another participant in the meeting. If both parties own handheld computers, exchange of business cards can be accomplished electronically and wirelessly. In such situations, one requests a business card from another and the other party positions his/her handheld computer device facing that of the requester's and by push of a button simply beams an electronic version of his/her business card to the requester.
Presently, the distance between the two devices limits a successful transmission of information. The distance between a transmitting device and receiving device cannot be more than a few feet or maximum of three yards. Limitation of distance for a successful exchange of electronic business cards is one shortcoming in the available devices.
Generally the exchange of electronic business card is completed once the sender of a business card beams his/her card to the other person's handheld device which is ready to receive the information. However, If the sender of the electronically beamed electronic business card desires to receive the other party's electronic business card, then the entire process must be reinitiated. Available devices require two different user initiated transmissions and therefore two different sets of user initiated transactions for a bilateral exchange of business cards. Requirement of two sets of user initiated transactions to exchange business cards between two associates in and of itself is another shortcoming to the present systems.
User convenience is a very important factor for portable electronic devices. Typically, portable electronic devices are employed while the user is on the run, e.g., in business meetings, on business travel, personal travel, in a vehicle, on foot, etc. Because the user may be occupied or busy while using the portable electronic device, the number of user steps or user tasks required in order to access information from an electronic device (or to store information into the electronic device) is crucial for producing a commercially successful and useful product. That is, the more difficult it is to access data from an electronic device, the less likely the user will perform those tasks to obtain the information. Likewise, the easier information is to obtain, the more likely the portable electronic device will be used to obtain that information and the more likely the portable electronic device will become a part of the user's everyday activities.
Therefore, by requiring two user initiated steps to perform an electronic business card swap, it is possible that many users will not perform a full exchange because the first receiver of the business card does not wish to manually go through with the trouble of initiating the last transfer of information. This may be because the first recipient is on the run, late for another meeting, or simply does not want to go through the manual processing of sending his/her business card to the first sender.